


Before The Fame

by triggered_fandoms



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, No spoliers, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggered_fandoms/pseuds/triggered_fandoms
Summary: 'Before the money, before the fame, I loved you. I loved you more than anyone or anything. You say all I wanted was money? I wanted to say screw you; but I couldn't because I'm...'





	Before The Fame

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!xo

Shawn,

It's me, (Y/N),  
I guess I wrote this letter because - god i don't know...  
This isn't going to be easy to say, or rather write, but you need to know why. Why i'm not responding to your texts, why i'm not posting on social media...  
Shawn i'm sorry, i know you think that i used you and that all i wanted was the attention from the media, but in all honestly... All i've ever wanted was you. Those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and that perfect smile, the way you always smelled so good, the way you loved me like i loved you...  
I miss you, Shawn. Not a day went by that you didn't cross my mind; whether it be good or bad.  
God, i should of just told you! I should of trusted that you'd still love me the same.   
You were right, baby. I was hididng something from you. I was sick. Cancer. You see how i said was?

I just want you to know that i loved you. I still had some form of hate for you but i loved you more that that. Before the money, before the fame, I loved you. I loved you more than anyone or anything. You say all I wanted was money? I wanted to say screw you; but I can't because I'm gone. By the time you read this i will be. Your probably thinking that i'm a bitch right about now for not telling you or not saying goodbye. Or both. But that's just you, baby... And i love every part of you. Pettiness and all.

There isn't much left to say really except why i asked for the money; but i'm not telling you that. There you go again with the name calling. Which was it is this time, Shawn? Bastard? SOB? Prick? I forgive you, don't worry. I'll always forgive you just like I'll always love you. Remember the good stuff, yeah? Remember when we tried to bake cookies the day we moved in together? And the time we broke the microwave trying to make popcorn? Remember times like that, baby. Our first date. Our annaversaries. The spontanious proposal...

I love you, Shawn Peter Raul Mendes. I always have and i always will. Your young, go find someone new. I mean it, Mendes. You cannot let this stop, or i swear to you i will come back and slap across the back of the head and make you. I don't know if you will because you the big man but if you do cry, don't. It was peaceful; didn't feel a thing.

Goodbye, Shawn. I'll see you when you get up here

All the love,  
(Y/N)

**Author's Note:**

> ***THIS IS NOT EDITED OR ANYTHING IT WAS JUST A RANDOM IDEA I HAD***


End file.
